Lily and James = ?¿?¿?¿
by Chickadee
Summary: this is a story about lilly and her gang with james and his gang about how they met and what they r like through hogwarts please r/r
1. express hear we come

Lily and James =

Lily and James =? ¿?¿?¿

Disclaimer I own Carley, Rebecca, Julia and everyone's personality but the characters u know about belong to J.K Rowling.

A/n Hey everyone how u doing??? Umm this is my first fic so be nice I'm like no good at spelling/grammar or anything like that so yeah and I hope u like this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was my first year at Hogwarts with my friends Carley, Rebecca and Lily. And we arranged to meet each other at the barrier to get into platform 9/3 quarters. Beccy and I heard lily yelling over everyone's head " hey Julia, Beccy over hear" we made our way over and were telling Lil's all about these guys that were in a car beside Ours soon Carley was hear we all kissed our mummies and daddies good bye and started to run straight towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10 (I think I'm not sure about that one) we landed smoothly on the ground of platform 9/3 quarters and saw this red steaming train in front of us.

We hoped on the train with our heavy trunks and headed towards the back of the train and hoped into an empty cabin and all sat down with their trunks above them in a little compartment.

Carley had light brown wavy hair with it tied back into a ponytail, hazel eyes which were always sparkling with happiness, she has freckles which varied from light brown to dark brown and pale skin which is abit tanned depending on which way the light is hitting it.

Julia has blonde straight silky hair, which was placed in a bun with bits of her hair coming out of it, pale skin which she was working on to get it tanned, blue eyes which were always matched her clothes and long nails not to long put a nice length.

Rebecca has strawberry blonde hair which was normally straight but sometimes wavy, she had it also in a pony tail, she had fairly pale skin, (oh what a big surprise they all have pale skin) she had freckles and has eyes that changed colour from hazel, green and blue depending on what mood she was in.

And Lily who has lovely red wavy hair which always looked good no matter how she wore it, emerald green eyes which u could get lost in if you didn't know how to read them, (here we go again) pale skin which was smooth and suited her.

They were all listening to Beccy and Julia's story about these guys they saw in the car.

"I liked the one who had black smooth hair he was soooo cute," said Julia

" Oh I know but I liked the other one better" said beccy

"What did they lo—" but before she could finish her sentence the cabin door slid open and there was 4 guys standing in the hall.

" Hey can we sit in here there is no where else to sit??" said a boy with messy black hair and sat down with the other guys anyway.

The guys introduced themselves "Hi my name is James this is Sirius, this is Remus and this is Peter"

"Well I'm Julia and this is lily, this is beccy and this is Carley"

James had messy black hair, which was short and wore glasses he had tanned skin and hazel eyes, which were very handsom.

Sirius had Black layed back hair and hazel eyes he had tanned skin but he looked nothing like James and he always joked around and was always funny.

Remus had very pale skin and blue eyes he had a very interesting life when it came to full moons.

Peter was a little chubby boy he had in the middle of tanned and pale skin and he had blue eyes aswell he was always serious.

They were all well built and most of them were really cute accept for peter

James sat next to lily Remus sat next to beccy and Sirius sat next to me.

" So what is this you're first year??"

"Yeah it is " all the guys said in unision (or however u spell that word)

Beccy was mouthing to Carley and me that these were the guys.

" you's were the chix we saw in that car weren't you's??"

"Yeah we were wondering were we saw u from"

"Well I don't know about you's but I'm starving" said lily getting up to get some food as the trolley came past.

When she came back in she tripped over Sirius's leg and James quickly grabbed her inches before the ground.

She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her up.

All of us accept for James and Lils started to laugh hysterically.

" Way to go Jamsie didn't know u would start so early" Sirius yelled over the laughter and everyone laughed even harder

James started to blush and quickly looked away.

A/n I know this is a crap story so far but I'm gunner try to make it better anyways gotta go so cubye (see you bye)

Please r/r I'll luv u forever if u do J 


	2. whats with the hat?

Rachies story

Lily and James =? ¿?¿?¿

Disclaimer I own Carley, Rebecca, Julia and everyone's personality but the characters u know about belong to J.K Rowling.

A/n Hey everyone how u doing??? Umm this is my first fic so be nice I'm like no good at spelling/grammar or anything like that so yeah and I hope u like this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was my first year at Hogwarts with my friends Carley, Rebecca and Lily. And we arranged to meet each other at the barrier to get into platform 9/3 quarters. Beccy and I heard lily yelling over everyone's head " hey Julia, Beccy over hear" we made our way over and were telling Lil's all about these guys that were in a car beside Ours soon Carley was hear we all kissed our mummies and daddies good bye and started to run straight towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10 (I think I'm not sure about that one) we landed smoothly on the ground of platform 9/3 quarters and saw this red steaming train in front of us.

We hoped on the train with our heavy trunks and headed towards the back of the train and hoped into an empty cabin and all sat down with their trunks above them in a little compartment.

Carley had light brown wavy hair with it tied back into a ponytail, hazel eyes which were always sparkling with happiness, she has freckles which varied from light brown to dark brown and pale skin which is abit tanned depending on which way the light is hitting it.

Julia has blonde straight silky hair, which was placed in a bun with bits of her hair coming out of it, pale skin which she was working on to get it tanned, blue eyes which were always matched her clothes and long nails not to long put a nice length.

Rebecca has strawberry blonde hair which was normally straight but sometimes wavy, she had it also in a pony tail, she had fairly pale skin, (oh what a big surprise they all have pale skin) she had freckles and has eyes that changed colour from hazel, green and blue depending on what mood she was in.

And Lily who has lovely red wavy hair which always looked good no matter how she wore it, emerald green eyes which u could get lost in if you didn't know how to read them, (here we go again) pale skin which was smooth and suited her.

They were all listening to Beccy and Julia's story about these guys they saw in the car.

"I liked the one who had black smooth hair he was soooo cute," said Julia

" Oh I know but I liked the other one better" said beccy

"What did they lo—" but before she could finish her sentence the cabin door slid open and there was 4 guys standing in the hall.

" Hey can we sit in here there is no where else to sit??" said a boy with messy black hair and sat down with the other guys anyway.

The guys introduced themselves "Hi my name is James this is Sirius, this is Remus and this is Peter"

"Well I'm Julia and this is lily, this is beccy and this is Carley"

James had messy black hair, which was short and wore glasses he had tanned skin and hazel eyes, which were very handsom.

Sirius had Black layed back hair and hazel eyes he had tanned skin but he looked nothing like James and he always joked around and was always funny.

Remus had very pale skin and blue eyes he had a very interesting life when it came to full moons.

Peter was a little chubby boy he had in the middle of tanned and pale skin and he had blue eyes aswell he was always serious.

They were all well built and most of them were really cute accept for peter

James sat next to lily Remus sat next to beccy and Sirius sat next to me.

" So what is this you're first year??"

"Yeah it is " all the guys said in unision (or however u spell that word)

Beccy was mouthing to Carley and me that these were the guys.

" you's were the chix we saw in that car weren't you's??"

"Yeah we were wondering were we saw u from"

"Well I don't know about you's but I'm starving" said lily getting up to get some food as the trolley came past.

When she came back in she tripped over Sirius's leg and James quickly grabbed her inches before the ground.

She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her up.

All of us accept for James and Lils started to laugh hysterically.

" Way to go Jamsie didn't know u would start so early" Sirius yelled over the laughter and everyone laughed even harder

James started to blush and quickly looked away.

A/n I know this is a crap story so far but I'm gunner try to make it better anyways gotta go so cubye (see you bye)

Please r/r I'll luv u forever if u do J

Lily and James = ?¿?¿?¿

Disclaimer I own Carley, beccy, Julia and everyone's personality so yeah

A/n ummm hey everyone I know my spelling and grammar was really bad but I think this will make sense this time and everyone is turning 13 or already is 13 in the first year thanx to all you people who reviewed my story I luv u all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon they got to the station. They heard this big person who honestly every first year thought was a giant, was yelling in a friendly voice for all the first years to go over to him. His name was Hagrid unfortunately he was in his 3rd year before getting expelled and becoming the gamekeeper for Hogwarts instead.

Hagrid lead us to a group of boats, which fitted four per boat. Lily Julia, Carley and Rebecca went in one boat and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were in the one beside us. Ofcause Sirius who was acting like he new everything was trying to get on our boat and well they ended up capsizing we were all laughing hysterically except for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who thought it wasn't funny at all.

As we got off the boat and headed up the stone blackish, greyish steps I started a convosation. 

"So have u heard about the sorting hat?" asked Julia

"umm no how do u know about that?" asked Sirius

" Oh well u see my mum told me about it and I was just wondering if you knew" explained Julia with an innocent look on her face.

" So what does it look like" asked Remus

"Well its bright pink and it has frills around the hem and it is in a shape of a circle" said Julia with a cheeky smile on her face and little giggles just coming out.

"For some odd reason Julia I don't believe you," said beccy with a typical female look on her face.

"Beccy I think I know what it looks like," said Julia sarcastically and starting to laugh like hell.

Before anyone could say anything these huge wooden doors creaked open obviously by magic and all the first years went inside.

"Clackity clackity clack" everyone could hear it and der a teacher came in wearing highheal shoes, she had a black tight skirt that went down just past her knees, a black under shirt with a black tight blazer above it (she looks like a secretary kind of) and how could I forget a black pointed hat. 

" Hello first years I will expect good behaviour from you all as you all will be sorted in a traditional way by the sorting hat do I have any complaints?"

Sirius ofcause put his hand in the air

"Yes" the Professor, said

"Oh hey what's ya name?" asked Sirius

(Giggles coming from everywhere)

" My name is Cathleen Mackontosh call me Professor Mackontosh any other sensible complaints?" asked Professor Mackontosh Giving Sirius an 'as if u pathetic person' look.

"I didn't think so, form one neat line now please" Professor Mackontosh stated.

"I expect everyone to stay in this file unless your name is called out, follow me please" Professor Mackontosh told everyone

Professor called out the names of the children and the hat put them into groups.

Lilly, Julia, Beccy, Carley, James, Sirius and Remus were in Gryffindor except for peter he ended up in Slytherin.

They were all very confused about this but non-of them really liked Peter anyway but why was Peter put in Slytherin everyone thought he wouldn't hurt a fly ( well maybe a fly but not a mozzie) .

A/n I know there are no cute lovey bits in this but in the next one there will be more okkies?? Ummm can everyone plzzzzzzzz review my story I know this isn't the best but I had to get it out ay and I will try and write the next chapter later ok it will be longer.

And to all those who wanted to know this is how u make the ¿ 

U hold down the button ALT and press the numbers on the number pad 1 6 8 and u should end up with this ¿ 


	3. Why Peter

Rachies story

Lily and James = ?¿?¿?¿ 

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize.

A.N : yeah thanx for reviewing my story all you special people and u know I kinda know its dumb so far so u don't have to tell me.

As weeks went by Lilly, Julia, Beccy, Carley, James, Sirius and Remus got over the fact that Peter was in Slytherin and sure they all still hanged with Peter till a few days ago.

"I have never seen Peter like this before" stated Julia

"Yeah its like he doesn't know us any more," said Beccy

" Don't worry about it ok? He can take care of himself " said Remus in a frustrated kind of way.

As they walked back to the castle in silence Sirius pointed something out

"Hey where the hell did Lilly go?" 

They all looked around and then they heard someone start screaming it was a high pitched scream.

"THAT'S LILLY!!!!" James yelled

They all bolted to where the scream was coming from and they skidded to halt before the Whomping Willow (or however u spell that) bonked them hard except for James he kept running as fast as he could ducking the trees thick hard branches and jumping over the tree roots.

"He's gonna get himself killed!!!!!!" yelled Carley 

At last James got through and ran to push the button and reached it just in time and everyone ran inside. James ofcause wouldn't wait for anyone they all got out their wands except for James he kept running. 

There was a light ahead and someone holding Lilly in a head lock with ofcause a knife ready to slit her throat if she moved. Peter was in front of her with his wand out ready to finish her off. James ran through the doorway and kicked the guy that was holding Lilly; he grabbed the knife out of his hands before it touched Lilly. (Oh the skill!!!) He got a few cuts on his hands because of it but he didn't seem to notice he was to busy try to get his footing right. Sirius, Remus, Carley, Beccy and Julia ran in straight behind him with there wands out they faced Lucas Malfoy, snap, Peter and some other greasy hair balls except for Peter.

" PETER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" James yelled 

"I-I-I-I " said peter

" Save it peter u nearly KILLED her" Sirius spat

"They ma-ma-made me-e-e-e-e d-o I-t" Peter said

" What we didn't make u do nothing u did it you'r self" said snap

" SHUT UP UBASTERD!!!!!" yelled Beccy

"Let Lilly go" threatened Sirius

They all had their wands out pointing them towards Lucas and Snap ready to curse them. Lilly was held in a headlock still and she was grasping at his arm trying to pull it off but his arm wouldn't budge it just got tighter. Peter was shacking all over. He couldn't even talk because he was so scared.

"Your not and will never be a true Slytherin if u don't do it Peter!" snap said in a greasy tone.

They all stared at Peter and were ready to blow him up if he either killed her or not.

" STONINOSH!!!!!!" yelled Remus and suddenly Lucas fell to the ground and Lilly was let out of the tight hold of cause he didn't kill Lucas Remus just made him unconscious. Snap wiped out his wand but before he had the chance…

"SLEEPONKERISE!!!!!" screamed Carley and snap also fell to the ground but he was in a deep sleep.

James ran to Lilly's side and put his strong arms around her shoulders with his warm hands on her back. 

She was rocking backwards and forwards with tears streaming down her face. He pulled her onto his lap, and she put her head into his robes with her arms around his neck he gave her comforting strokes along her long red wavy hair. 

While this was happening Julia and Sirius were dragging Lucas and Snap out of the room and out side and tieing them to a near by tree. Carley Rebecca and Remus were trying to knock some sense into Peter.

"Peter this isn't u its not the person you are" Rebecca stated to him

"Peter just put down the wand we wont do anything to you Peter just put it down and we will all be safe" Carley told him.

Peter dropped his wand on the ground and started swerving around the room like he was drunk and couldn't walk. Remus didn't know what the hell to do and neither did Carley or Rebecca the were just watching him.

"Remus should we put him to sleep?" asked Carley

"It probably would be best Remus," said Rebecca

"Ok ill do it!" Remus agreed

"SLEEPOOSE" Remus yelled.

And then Peter fell to the ground and was snoring very loudly and sucking his thumb. 

"Whats the difference between both of the sleeping spells??" questioned Rebecca

"The difference is that one is a dead sleeping spell and the other is a sleeping one but the person u do it to are easy to wake up." Explained Remus.

"He is under the spell that makes him easy to wake up" Remus stated 

Carley, Rebecca and Remus carried Peter outside to meet Julia and Sirius. 

Lilly looked up with a tear stained face and bit her lip softly.

"Just rest Lil's your gonna need some rest ill take care of everything ok?? Go to sleep" said James in a brave but friendly voice.

And with that Lilly fell into an uncomfortable sleep. James put one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back and he carried her outside.

As he walked out Sirius, Remus, Carley, Julia and Rebecca were all huddled up and talking at the same time. 

"Come on guys, I have to get Lilly up to her dormitory she's heaps tired!" James said 

"Ok fine we will ruin our lovely sunset scenery thing for you!" Carley said.

When they got to their dormitories James went up to the girls one followed closely Carley, Julia and Rebecca and put Lilly in her bed with the blankets over her.

" Don't get to worked up about it James we will take care of her I mean we r her best friends!" Julia said

" Yeah James!"

So James went out of their dormitory and down the stairs and plonked himself into a big comftable chair. 

"Way to go James!!!!" Sirius said elbowing James at the same time 

"Yeah u got ya self a half cooked turkey are you gonna finish it off?" Remus said sarcastically while both the boys were laughing 

"I dunno I reckon she has had enough for one day" James spoke

When they all went down for dinner James asked if Lilly was gonna come down and eat and she wasn't so he left early for that dinner session

"Where are you going??" Julia asked

"No where in particular cya" James said

So he left the hall and went down the corridor and tickled the green pair and went inside to find all these little house elf's running around and offering him food he took 2 hamburgers, some mash potatoes, peas, pumpkin juice and some chips and traveled under his invisibility cloak up to Lilly's dormitory he went inside and locked the door behind him. Lilly was still asleep so he sat down next to her bed on the ground and took off his invisibility cloak. He started shaking Lilly softly so she could wake up.

"Huh what do u whaaaant" Lilly whined

"You need to eat something I brang u up some food and a few things for me" James said

She thougthfully turned over and sat up and slid off her bed onto the ground opposite James and started eating her hamburger.

"So why did you actually help me like that before?" asked Lilly 

"Oh well u see I care about you a lot Lils and I hate to see you upset or scared like that I guess I really like you Lils" explained James

Lilly looked as if she was about to burst into tears with joy but instead she put down her hamburger swallowed her food and wiped her lips, she pushed the try of food aside and leaned in to James.

She wrapped her arms around his neck about a nose away from him she said

"That is soooo sweet" 

And then straight after she said that she turned her head to the side and leaned closer opened her mouth and started to toung him it was like they were connected and she hadn't ever felt anyone so warm and soft before.

When James pulled away he looked like he was nervous. 

"Why did you stop?" asked Lilly surprised 

"Because of that Lilly!" James said uncomfortably 

A/n: ok is that a bit better then the others? I hope so thanx to the people who reviewed my story and said they liked it u's r heaps nice and yeah I hope everyone else likes this bit as well plz review and yeah!!


End file.
